


The Poppet And The Wooden Knight

by ImhereImQuire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tywin comes home for the twins' nameday, bringing gifts which are not entirely appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poppet And The Wooden Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tywinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tywinning/gifts).



The pair of them tear into their presents, the paper boxes giving beneath the might of two rampaging toddlers.

Cersei is faster, ripping at the wrapping with ferocious hands until the cloth poppet inside is liberated and dragged out for examination, her golden curls springy as she tilts her head to look underneath its dress before looking to Jaime.

Jaime has managed to open his own gift by this point and is pulling out a wooden knight, which he immediately decides to put into his mouth.

Tywin smiles, looking toward Joanna, her beauty a continuing source of wonder. He’s been away from Casterly Rock for too long this time, but it’s good to be home, to be welcomed home by twins and wife both. He is too enrapt with her to notice what causes the fuss, but the babes are both soon screaming, but Joanna is ever vigilant and sees all.

“Cersei Lannister, we do not bite our brothers.” she admonishes, but when she takes Jaime into her arms she subtly drops the wooden knight and when her daughter grasps it and begins to bang it upon the floor she pretends that it escapes her notice.


End file.
